


You're Mine For All The World To See

by Craveforthegrave



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, the sex is very inTENTS heh heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craveforthegrave/pseuds/Craveforthegrave
Summary: A hushed silence falls over the pair as they walk back to their tent. Thara's hand ghosting at the dip of Frong's back. He feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin at the mere thought of of Thara closing the distance. The unacknowledged tense energy has been looming over him all day, feeling his stomach flutter any time Thara gets too close.There's no plot to be found here. Just sexy tent shenanigans.
Relationships: Thara/Frong, Thara/Frong (My Engineer)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 186





	You're Mine For All The World To See

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since last week's episode and I was made aware that this was a camping in tents type situation, I couldn't get this out of my mind..

A hushed silence falls over the pair as they walk back to their tent. Thara's hand ghosting at the dip of Frong's back. He feels like he's going to vibrate out of his skin at the mere thought of of Thara closing the distance. The unacknowledged tense energy has been looming over him all day, feeling his stomach flutter any time Thara gets too close. 

When they reach the tent, Frong climbs in first, but he's at a loss as to what to do. He grabs for his bag to get get his things and change for bed. After the third button of his shirt, he can feel Thara's eyes on him, watching every move of his fingers over the buttons. He doesn't want it to end, he slows down the pace considerably while he unbuttons the rest of his shirt, glancing up and locking eyes with Thara as he does so. Sliding the fabric off his shoulders extra slowly, he watches Thara's adam's apple shift as he gulps almost audibly. Frong reaches for a soft t-shirt to sleep in, "you won't need that. Continue with your pants." Thara states, quietly. This makes Frong visibly shudder, and he doesn't even attempt to hide it, he's too far gone already and he's only on the other side of the tent with his shirt off. Once he's got his pants around his ankles, he steps out of them and places them back in his bag. "Underwear too, Frong." Thara demands. He can't help the barest if whimpers he lets out at that. As he dips his thumbs into the waistband, ready to pull, "slowly" Thara says with a little more edge. He pulls them down ever so slowly, the fabric grazing his already half hard cock as they get further down until it bounces free. He's feels so bare, so exposed in front of Thara with nothing on, while he sits on the opposite corner of the tent, still fully clothed and pinning him with his intense gaze. 

Once he's deposited his underwear on top of his bag, he turns to sit down, waiting for further instruction. "Sit with your feet under you. Open your legs a bit more. Yes, that's perfect. Good boy." Frong's cock hardens even more by Thara's orders. He never knew being told what to do would feel this good. "I want you to place your hands on your inner thighs, like that that, yes. Now gently slide them up your legs." Frong closes his eyes and can almost feel the phantom touch of Thara's hands as he softly caresses his thighs. He's getting painfully close to his throbbing erection now, and as soon as he does, Thara tells him to stop. "Ah. Stop there for now, I'll come back to that. Now I want you use your nails. Start at your hips, work all the way up to your neck." Frong's cock twitches at the thought, a shiver runs down his spine as he grazes his nails over his hips, sliding over his stomach. The tension building as he skates his hands over his ribs, eager to brush his nails over his hardening nipples, but he knows Thara wants him to take it agonisingly slow. Feel every twitch and tingle, the audible changes in his breathing as his nails hit certain spots on his skin. When he finally reaches his nipples, he so desperately wants to stay there and squeeze, to feel even the tiniest bit of pressure, just to rock his hips and feel his cock grind into the air, although there's nothing to chase. He moves on, his nails softly scraping over his collar bones and neck. He was so caught up in the sensations that he hadn't seen Thara move closer. He was still clothed, but he has something in his hand, intent to give it to Frong but holding back.

"Frong, I would like you to finger yourself for me, but only if you're comfortable with that. Would you like to do that for me?" Thara asks, placing a bottle of lube between them. Frong lets out an audible groan, bucking his hips into the air. "Yes, Thara, please..." He nearly begs, anything to feel a little more pressure. "Okay. Open the bottle of lube and pour some on two fingers, don't insert them yet, just massage around your hole until I tell you otherwise." Thara instructs gently. Frong has done this many times before. More recently with thoughts of the boy in front of him while he does. He reaches his hand behind himself to dip his fingers between his cheeks and begining to massage the ring of muscle. Usually he's not this patient. Always trying to fill himself up as soon as possible and chase his orgasm quickly, but he's starting to like these lingering touches ordered by someone else.

"I want you to play with your nipple a little while you massage your hole for me Frong." He whines at this direction and brings his right hand up to gather his nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Gently, Frong. Just gently feel it between your fingers. While you do that I want you to start pushing your other index finger into your ass. Slowly. Not all the way in, just past the ring." Thara urges. Still not touching himself, just carefully guiding Frong's hands around his own body with his words as he watches. 

The breach of his muscle with his finger feels welcomed almost immediately, and he's desperate for more already. "P'Tharaaa.. please, I need more, it's not enough" he moans out, he so desperately wants to rock back down on his finger, but he's been instructed not to. "Patience, baby. All in good time. You can increase the pressure on your nipples now, maybe slide your hand over to the other one. Yeah, right there, press a little harder." Thara informs him. He's pushing his finger in and out of his hole, just barely past the first knuckle, as he alternates between putting pressure on both nipples. It feels too much and and not enough at all. His cock is just begging to be touched, but Thara won't let him. All he wants is to be three fingers deep with a hand around his cock. "P.., please.." he begs. "You can slide your finger all the way in now." Thara's voice almost cracks as he says it. "Add a second finger when you're ready." He adds. Frong sighs in relief and after a few rocks of his hips on one finger, he eagerly adds a second. Relishing the feeling of being filled a little more. He squeezes his right night nipple a little harder as he crooks his fingers inside himself, trying to hit that sweet spot. "Add a third." He hears Frong say, a bit further away this time, but he's too focused on grabbing for the lube to slick his fingers up more to notice. As he slowly pushes pack in with a third finger this time, he unconsciously slides his right hand down towards his dick. "Ah, no. That's for my hands only. Keep your hands on your nipples while you ride your fingers or you won't get my cock." Thara warns. Frong looks up at that, he finds Thara looming over him, completely naked now. His cock fully erect and leaking. This spurs him on to rock down on his hand faster, pinching his nipples as he tries to chase his prostate, whimpering at the thought of being filled even more. 

"I think it's time for you to sit in my lap now, baby. First I'm gonna move you onto your hands and knees." Thara informs him, as he puts the condom on. Frong reluctantly slides the fingers out of his ass, and lets himself be moved into the middle of the tent, positioned on his hands and knees, as Thara pours more lube on his cock, to slide into Frong. Once he's eased his way in, he lowers them back, until Frong is sitting in his lap, his thighs on either side of Thara's. His back flush against him, Thara's breath ghosting against his ear as he slowly slides a lube slicked hand around the base of Frong's dick. Thara bucks his hips up ever so slightly "Are you gonna be a good boy for me and not come until I say so?" He whispers into Frong's ear as he strokes him too gently. Frong drops his head back and groans quietly. Trying to push himself in both directions to feel more friction. "God, you love getting filled up so much, don't you? You could just sit on my cock for me all day long.. you're so good for me Frong" Thara says against his ear, he pulls Frong's lobe between his teeth and bites while he picks up the pace. 

He can't hold back the high pitched whimper he lets out at Thara's increase in pace.  
He looks up as he hears a noise, but Thara doesn't seem to notice as he too busy mouthing at his neck and sliding his hand up and down his cock. The tent door get pulled open, and someone looks in, but Frong can't see who it is because instead of easing off at the sudden intrusion, Thara starts to thrust faster and jacks him off harder. All Frong can do is moan and throw his head back in pleasure as he's utterly distracted by the steady rock of hips and slick of hands on his cock. He's brought back to himself when he feels pressure on his nipples again. He opens his eyes and tries to reach for the door zip of the tent door. The person is gone now, probably fled immediately. "Just leave it" Thara declares as he holds him in place. "What if someone sees.." Frong mutters weakly, as he tries to turn his head to face Thara. "Let them." He whispers and closes the only distance left between the two. Exchanging a messy, tension fueled kiss as Thara fucks up into him, slower this time. Frong meeting his every thrust as he pushes into the wet heat of Thara's hand. He takes his hand off Frong's cock momentarily, to bring his hand up to his jaw, to move it forward again. "I want you to look straight out the door of this tent as I fuck you. Everyone will know you're mine as you sit all pretty in my lap. Nobody gets this ass but me" he demands into the shell of Frong's ear as he slams into him. The hand on his jaw makes it's way back down to the base of his cock again. "Only I get to touch this beautiful cock. Only I get to wrap my fingers around this and watch you come apart in my hand as I milk you dry." Frong moans louder as Thara glides his thumb across the tip of his cock. Patting the ground around them roughly in search of the lube bottle, he eventually finds it, pouring it straight onto Frong's dick, making him shiver slightly. He massages it around the base all the way to the tip, claiming it as his own. As he continues to slick Frong's cock with his lube covered hands, he brings his other hand back up to graze his nipples once again. "These nipples are for my mouth and hands, nobody else. Seeing you in that river, shirtless for those girls. I wanted to come and bend you over my knee and claim you right then and there." Thara pushes his hand up further, putting his hands around Frong's neck. "Take responsibility what you've done." He whispers into Frong's ear as he increases to the pressure on his neck. Utterly wrecked mess as he sits in Thara's lap, thighs splayed wide open as he's being fucked mercilessly now. With his cock being stroked at a ruthless pace. His loud whines for the whole camp to hear. Somehow the thought of someone walking past, seeing him like this almost makes him come right then. "P, I'm-" he moans again as Thara starts to hit his prostate again. "Ahhh, P'Thara, I'm gonna come.. please let me come Doctor Tharaaa..." he won't be able to hold on any longer if That's keeps nailing it so frequently. At that, Thara bites into the meat of his shoulder and fucks even harder. "Okay, you can come for me, baby. I wanna hear you scream. They'll all know you're mine." With the utter of those words, mixed with the fast forceful slam of Thara's hips, and brutal pace that he's palming Frong's cock, he can't hold back his orgasm any longer. Letting out a scream. Thara can't hold back anymore and moves him back onto his hands and knees, pushing his face into the blankets on the ground as he fucks into him. Chasing down his own orgasm. "Oh god baby, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna turn your around now, okay?" He guides Frong into his back and pushes his legs apart to slide back in, he only thrusts a few more times before he pulls out, rips off the condom and squirts his cum all over Frong's chest. 

His eyes roam all over the boy's spent body, covered in both of their cum. "..mine." he whispers as he reaches down to spread it all over Frong chest and stomach. Gliding it over his oversensitive nipples until it's too much for him and he starts to inch away from the touch. "Okay it's time to get you cleaned up and ready for bed. You did so good for me. Did you enjoy yourself, baby?" Thara asks as he looks into his hooded eyes. "mmm, yes" he manages to murmur, he whole body feels like jelly. 

Thara comes back less than a minute later with something to wipe up the mess, but he's just about floating on the brink of consciousness to notice. After a little while, Thara pops him up and pushes his hands up to slide a t-shirt over his head that definitely isn't his own, but he doesn't have enough awareness to notice. He then pushes his feet into a pair of boxers and pushes them up over his legs, getting Frong to lift himself a bit to get them over his ass. He lays Frong down next to him and slides in behind him, putting a warm protective hand on his stomach. A boneless, soft sleep envelopes him before he hears a "sweet dreams, my love" whispered into his ear.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thara FUCKS okay, and that's on that.   
> I will be taking no further constructive criticism on how horny these two are 👀 
> 
> While everyone else is off angsting and not communicating properly, TharaFrong be sex marathoning their way through this trip and I won't believe anything otherwise.


End file.
